Jurassic Marsh
|release = Fully released on June 6, 2017 |zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key |before = << |after = >> }} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version), see Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version). Jurassic Marsh is the 9th world (10th world released chronologically) in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which was released across the 4.2.1 and 4.3.1 updates on November 17, 2015, and December 15, 2015, its sneak-peek Piñata Parties for each part beginning on November 11, 2015, and December 9, 2015, respectively, and the soft release was released to Android on November 12, 2015, and December 10, 2015. It received 10 new rally levels and new zombies in a software update on June 6th, 2017. This world takes place during the Jurassic Era, long before the events of Frostbite Caves, where dinosaurs were still alive. Although the lawn is located in a marsh, water is not a relevant environment modifier in this world. However, water can be seen near the lawn. All the plants obtained in this world except Perfume-shroom, Grapeshot, and Cold Snapdragon are "primal" versions of the Player's House plants (except Cabbage-pult). The premium plant released alongside Part 1 of Jurassic Marsh is Grapeshot, and the one released alongside Part 2 is Cold Snapdragon. Dinosaurs Dinosaurs are the gimmick and environmental modifier of this world. They do not act like typical zombies and are not classified as such since there is no such interaction between the dinosaurs and plants (except between Perfume-shroom). They, however, do interact with zombies of any type that passes by them. The dinosaurs are the raptor, stegosaurus, pterodactyl, T. Rex, and ankylosaurus. Audio Game description The ground thunders under the awful feet of terrible lizards! Dinosaurs prowl the past, provoking prehistoric zombies into a frenzy of ancient antipathy! Order of events The player requires a World Key which is obtainable after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 6 which then gains the player access to Jurassic Marsh. When the player beats Day 15, they obtain a small rock Penny suspects as the meteorite that destroyed the dinosaurs. The player then defeats the waves of Jurassic Gargantuars on Day 16. On Day 32, Dr. Zomboss stated that he is irritated by the player's interference and told them to wait for the "enormous rock" he scheduled to get rid of them. Once the player defeats the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, Penny detected an incoming meteor, and Crazy Dave farewell his goodbye to the dinosaurs, stating they'll be birdies in no time. Dr. Zomboss then decides that he doesn't have any other choice but to enact his Project Paradox, and flees. Levels Difficulty Jurassic Marsh is a very hard world. It contains a whopping twenty four somewhat hard-hard days, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 18, 21, 22, 23, 24, 28, 30, 31, 32, 33, 37, 41, and 42. Ten very hard days, 9, 12, 16, 25, 26, 29, 35, 36, 39, and 40, and one extremely hard day, 34. It’s much harder than the previous world, Neon Mixtape Tour, but it is easier than the next world, Big Wave Beach. *Easiest level: Jurassic Marsh - Day 1 *Hardest level: Jurassic Marsh - Day 34 Main levels Epic Quest: Jurassic Marsh Mash! Play extra hard Jurassic Marsh levels 33-42 to win vast numbers of gems! Since the 7.4.1 update, this limited-time Epic Quest of 10 steps was added. It uses Jurassic Marsh days 33 to 42 as the equivalent of its 10 steps. A money bag is awarded after completing each step, and completing all 10 levels will give the player 100 gems. Brain Busters La Brainsa Tarpits La Brainsa Tarpits is Jurassic Marsh's Endless Zone and it is unlocked after completing Day 20. If the player decides to go here before completing the rest of the world, Jurassic Bully and Ankylosaurus will be encountered earlier. This Endless Zone starts you off first with Primal Peashooter, Primal Wall-nut and Primal Sunflower (instead of their modern counterparts) and Perfume-shroom. As the player progresses, more dinosaurs will appear in the level and tougher zombies will appear more often. Players consider this as one of the most difficult Endless Zones in the game because of how threatening the dinosaurs are (especially Ankylosaurus). Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Related achievements Gallery Walkthrough :See Jurassic Marsh/Walkthrough. Trivia *Jurassic Marsh is the farthest back in time the player goes in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The map after Day 16 appears to be the landscape changed by the meteor impact due to the absence of grass coupled with dead flora. *The lawn of Jurassic Marsh contains the skeleton of a dinosaur, similar to the one on the unsodded Player's House lawn. **The skeleton is much bigger than the in-game dinosaurs. *A world similar to this world first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, albeit with no name. *The zombies' foreheads have the same Neanderthal appearance as the Frostbite Caves zombies' foreheads. *The art used in Jurassic Marsh bears a strong resemblance to scenery from the cartoon show The Flintstones. *Its former name (Mesozoic Marsh) in French, is "Mésozoïque Park," which is a reference to the Jurassic Park franchise. *This world has the least number of zombies encountered,which is 8. *The Day 15 note appears is one of the map assets from Far Future, but recolored to green. **Penny speculated that the asteroid was supposed to be 'Seattle-sized', implying her belief that the meteor was supposed to destroy the dinosaurs, but shrunk. Seattle is also a reference to that the PopCap company is in Seattle. **However, by Day 32, after defeating Zomboss, Penny says "I detect an incoming meteor, User Dave. I advise immediate egress from this time zone" to which Crazy Dave replies "Bye-bye, dinos! You'll be birdies in no time." implying that the K-T extinction event, contrary to Penny's earlier speculation, was not prevented after all. *The two premium plants released during Jurassic Marsh, Grapeshot and Cold Snapdragon, are both upgrades of pre-existing plants: Cherry Bomb and Snapdragon. **Coincidentally, both plants are obtained in Pirate Seas. *Jurassic Marsh is the second world with animated lawn mowers, the first being Frostbite Caves. *Despite the fact that humans did not exist during the time of this world, zombies—which are assumed to be "undead" humans—are of course featured in this world. This fact is referenced in Jurassic Gargantuar's Almanac entry. *Part of the Choose Your Seeds music at the beginning has a close resemblance to the first game's main menu music. This is shared with Modern Day's version too. *Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac have the slight touch of Pirate Seas, Wild West, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City with remixing using the natural instruments, aborigine-styled harmonics, and Hawaiian and Arabian instruments. *Jurassic Marsh has no exclusive Brain Buster, similar to Frostbite Caves, Ancient Egypt and Neon Mixtape Tour. *Usually, Brainiac Maniac was used on Brain Busters levels. In Jurassic Marsh, aside from Save Our Seeds, it was used on some levels with given criteria to pass (i.e. preventing zombies from trampling flowers.) *Jurassic Marsh, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Wild West are the only worlds that do not have surprise attacks. *The lawn appears to be higher above ground than the scenery like the house, zombie base, background marsh, but the zombies do not appear to gain ground when entering the lawn/eating the brains. *All plants obtained in this world start with the letter P. *All of the zombies in this world except Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur and Amberhead Zombie start with the word "Jurassic." *Jurassic Zombie, Jurassic Flag Zombie, and Jurassic Rally Zombie are the only zombies in this world with the word "Zombie" in their name. *The achievements for Part 2 were accidentally leaked on Google Play Games with the official release of the Jurassic Marsh Part 1 update. Those leaked the designs of the Primal Potato Mine and T. Rex. *One of the Part 2 advertisements shows the ankylosaurus and text that says; "Objects in game may be larger than they appear!" which is a reference from the Jurassic Park franchise. *It is the only world to have one of its icons not be themed with the world. The Part 2 icon was for the Feastivus event. *The Part 2 preview shows a pterodactyl carrying a Jurassic Imp. This does not happen in-game as pterodactyls can only carry Jurassic Zombies, its variants, Jurassic Bullies and Jurassic Rockpunchers. *Before the 5.3.1 version, it used to be the tenth world on the world map order. *In the Android version of the game, the Wave 2B music is missing from the game entirely. This also includes the start of the Final Wave for Modern Day and Lost City. *The instrument used to represent Jurassic Marsh in Modern Day's themes is the harmonica. What's your favorite plant in Jurassic Marsh? Primal Peashooter Primal Wall-nut Perfume-shroom Primal Sunflower Primal Potato Mine ru:Юрское Болото Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Jurassic Marsh